Kumpulan Kisah LuHan
by wind scarlett
Summary: Hancock tercipta hanya untuk Luffy. Luffy pun ada untuk mencintainya. Kumpulan kisah untuk para penggemar LuHan.
1. Gaun Pesta

**Catatan**: Fic yang satu ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari percakapan tengah malam antara Scarlett dan Eleamaya beberapa malam yang lalu. Hanya aja baru diketik gara-gara stress bantuin ade bikin skripsi. Lumayan buat pelampiasan. Oia, ini akan jadi kumpulan cerita singkat LuHan loh!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Gaun Pesta**

Boa Hancock melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca. Gaun velvet merah yang membungkus tubuhnya terlihat sempurna, menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi dan memperlihatkan bagian punggungnya sedikit lebih terbuka daripada dugaannya semula. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. _Luffy pasti gembira melihat diriku_, pikirnya senang. _Jadi penasaran, apa ya pendapatnya tentang gaunku ini?_

Sang ratu bajak laut langsung cepat-cepat membuka pintu ruang ganti dan bertanya, "Luffy, apa pendapatmu tentang gaunku…?"

Senyum yang terkembang di wajah Hancock langsung menghilang saat ia menyadari bahwa Luffy tengah memperhatikan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Wanita itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Luffy. _Apa yang sedang Luffy lakukan?_

"Luffy…." Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. _Oh, Luffy…._

"Hey, Hancock!" Luffy tersenyum lebar, menunjuk wanita pirang itu, "dia terlihat menarik… hmm, apa sih itu…."

_Luffy sedang memuji wanita itu di hadapanku? Apakah hal ini dapat disebut… perselingkuhan?_

"Shishishi, aku berpikir…" kedua mata Luffy masih lekat memandang sang wanita, yang masih sibuk memilih pakaian.

Hancock tidak tahan lagi. Ia berteriak dengan kencang di tengah-tengah para pengunjung toko yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. "LUFFY! KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMANDANGI WANITA ITU? BAHKAN BERANI MEMBICARAKANNYA? APA AKU TIDAK CANTIK LAGI?"

"Hancock!"

"KAU KEJAM!"

Pria yang selalu menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah dan biru itu, Monkey D. Luffy sangat terkejut saat ia mendapati Hancock yang berlari menjauh darinya. Dia menangis. Semua pengunjung di sana pun tak kalah terkejut dengan Luffy. Mereka sulit mempercayai bahwa seorang pria bertampang bodoh mampu membuat wanita yang sangat cantik dan menawan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dasar tolol, kok bisa sih…"

"Aku takkan pernah membuat wanita secantik itu menangis…."

"Ah, benar-benar keterlaluan…."

Luffy menggeram marah. Otomatis ia langsung berlari mengejar Hancock dan mengerahkan jurusnya, "gomu-gomu no Hancock catch!"

Tangan Luffy seketika memanjang, melewati banyak orang, dan mencari Hancock. Hancock menjerit pelan saat tangan Luffy mencengkeram tubuhnya dan menariknya kembali ke arahnya.

"LUFFY!"

Seorang pria yang simpati terhadap Hancock langsung pasang badan, berusaha menolong Hancock dengan menyerang Luffy, akan tetapi Luffy melumpuhkannya dengan sekali pukul.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Luffy benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Hancock berada di pelukannya, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan hal yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Hancock terlihat sangat cemburu dan terluka. Wanita itu berusaha menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Namun tetap saja air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya yang biru.

"Hancock!" Luffy kembali mencengkeram bahunya, membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Hancock dengan jelas. "Ada apa sih?"

Hancock menghindari tatapan cemas Luffy. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. _Mungkin Luffy bosan dengan dirinya. Mungkin selama ini Luffy tidak puas dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membiarkan Luffy pergi dari sisinya…._ Hancock berbisik setengah putus asa, "aku tahu bahwa diriku… aku bukanlah orang yang pantas kau cintai… apakah… apakah kau ingin meninggalkanku? Itu… itu tidak masalah… Asalkan kau bahagia, Luffy…."

_Baguslah, jika meninggalkanku dapat membahagiakanmu, Luffy. Aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesalinya. Ah, namun kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit? Harusnya kebahagiaan Luffy juga kebahagiaanku, bukan? Oh, Luffy cintaku. Kurasa ini akhir cinta kita…._

"Hancock…."

"Wanita muda itu, kau menyukainya kan, jangan berbohong terhadapku…." Hancock berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah. "Luffy, aku tahu aku tidak lagi cantik, jadi aku…."

Hancock tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Luffy menyegel mulutnya dengan ciuman yang panas membara. Ciuman yang panjang, seolah menggambarkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap dirinya. Luffy tidak pernah menciumnya seperti itu. Tidak pernah.

"Luf…."

Luffy tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terus mencium Hancock.

"Luff…."

Dia memaksa Hancock untuk menerima ciumannya. Akhirnya Hancock menyerah. Ia membiarkan Luffy menciumnya dengan cara yang begitu kasar, begitu bernafsu, namun penuh rasa cinta. Ciuman yang posesif. Luffy tidak pernah menciumnya secara begitu rupa. Hancock langsung meleleh dalam pelukan Luffy. Hatinya yang hancur perlahan pulih kembali.

"Luffy…" Hancock mendesah saat Luffy melepaskan dirinya. Dalam pandangannya, seluruh toko berubah menjadi lautan mawar merah yang membara, mengelilingi ia dan Luffy. Kupu-kupu yang cantik beterbangan dan burung-burung berkicau dengan indah, seolah menyanyikan tembang cinta untuk mereka. Di atas segalanya, ia merasa dicintai.

Luffy mencintainya.

"Oh, Luffy…."

"KAU WANITA TERCANTIK SEDUNIA!"

Mereka berdua benar-benar menarik perhatian semua pengunjung di sana. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa mengacuhkan adegan percintaan romatis antara pasangan yang saling mencintai itu?

"Luffy…."

"KAU YANG PALING CANTIK!"

Hancock tersipu malu, wajahnya merona. "Dan kau… kau adalah pria paling tampan sedunia, eh bukan! Kau yang paling tampan sealam semesta ini Luffy."

Luffy mengorek lubang hidungnya dengan penuh semangat, lalu melempar kotorannya ke atas sana. "Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang gila?"

Hancock membela dirinya, "habis kau terus menatap wanita pirang itu, jadi kupikir…."

"HEI KAMU! KAMU JELEK! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! AKU MENCINTAI ISTRIKU!" Luffy meneriaki wanita pirang yang menjadi awal percekcokan antara Hancock dan dirinya. "AKU HANYA MENYUKAI BAJU DAGINGMU ITU! WANGINYA BENAR-BENAR ENAK!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mudah-mudahan suka ya!<br>**

**Kalian tahu siapa wanita pirang itu, bukan? Klo gak tahu langsung search google cari baju daging/meat dress aja ntar pasti ketahuan! *emangnya maling, pake ketahuan segala* Wah, emang dasar Luffy, otaknya daging terus! XD**


	2. Hadiah Valentine

**Catatan: **Lagi males bikin cerita bersambung, jadi seperti biasa mengetik kisah yang satu ini. Kayaknya kumpulan kisah ini harusnya lebih cocok jadi kumpulan pelampiasan kemalasan seorang Scarlett, ahahaha. Selamat menikmati ya! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hadiah Valentine**

Suatu pagi bersalju di bulan Februari. Angin dingin bertiup tanpa henti di antara kapal-kapal yang berlabuh di dekat Desa Fusha. Meskipun demikian, agaknya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengeluh akan buruknya cuaca maupun kebekuan yang mulai menjalar di antara jemari dan leher mereka. Rupanya cinta yang berada jauh di dalam hati agaknya lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan dingin yang sekedar menyiksa kulit. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, para wanita ini sibuk menyiapkan cokelat untuk para suami maupun kekasih tercinta.

Dapur itu cukup luas, ditata dengan gaya pantai yang sederhana namun tidak membosankan. Dominasi warna putih dan jendela yang besar, menghadap ke pantai menampilkan suasana elegan. Namun tempat itu ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar kebiasaan.

Saking kesalnya, Nami langsung berteriak, "LUFFY! APA-APAAN SIH? KAMI KAN SEDANG MEMASAK COKELAT VALENTINE! KENAPA KAU JUGA IKUTAN SEGALA?"

Pria dengan raut wajah polos yang sama sekali tak pudar setelah tahun demi tahun berlalu itu hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Nami. "Sekali saja kan tak apa, lihat, yang lain tidak ada yang mengeluh, tuh!"

"MEREKA BUKANNYA TIDAK MENGELUH, MEREKA BELUM MENGELUH!"

"Sudahlah, Nami, tidak apa kalau Luffy ingin tahu sedikit, bukan? Robin berusaha mendamaikan suasana dengan senyumnya yang sabar dan santai. "Kurasa Luffy hanya ingin membantu Hancock."

Hancock langsung gelagapan, wajahnya memerah. Seketika kecantikan yang luar biasa terpancar dari dirinya, membuat semua orang terkena demam Hancock, suatu kondisi yang membuat mata berubah menjadi bentuk hati dan mulut tidak tahan untuk memuji. Kadang demam Hancock pun bisa membuat dada berdebar lebih kencang dan daya tahan tubuh menurun sehingga ingin menuruti apa saja yang diinginkan wanita itu.

"Waah, cantiknya…" Nami mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lebih bersinar daripada kemilau emas…"

"Dari dekat wajahnya manis sekali ya," Moda ikut memuji Hancock. "Ia imut sekali, seperti anak sapi yang baru lahir…"

Kok anak sapi sih? Maklum Moda berasal dan dibesarkan di peternakan sapi.

"Luffy pintar memilih istri," ucap Robin, membuat Vivi yang berada di belakangnya mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Memiliki istri seperti itu tentu saja membuat Luffy merasa perlu menjaga Hancock, bukan?"

"Ah ya, tadinya aku juga bilang aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Luffy memaksa ikut…"

Meskipun di mulut Hancock sepertinya menentang keikutsertaan Luffy, namun wajah dan gelagat yang terpancar darinya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Ia senang sekali melihat Luffy peduli terhadap aktivitasnya dan bahkan berniat membantu dirinya. Rasanya semua penantian dan pengorbanannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan terbayar sudah. Ia rela mati kapanpun juga.

"Tidak diduga ternyata Straw-chan termasuk tipe penyayang istri juga ya, apa nggak OOC tuh?" Bon Kure alias Bon-chan berusaha menyembunyikan gelak tawanya, menggoda Luffy. Bon Kure adalah teman baik Luffy dan salah satu anggota kerajaan Kamabacca.

"Hancock! Istirahat saja di sana! Jangan kebanyakan berdiri!" perintah Luffy dengan tegas, mengabaikan komentar Bon-chan. Bon-chan langsung lemas karena merasa diabaikan sementara Hancock langsung merona saat Luffy menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering tidak enak badan dan sering kali muntah-muntah terus.

"Huh, Straw-chan sekarang dingin. Lebih dingin daripada lautan salju di Kerajaan Drum," sungut Bon-chan sebal. Padahal ia tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di sana.

"INI JUGA TIDAK BENAR! KENAPA ADA OKAMA DI ANTARA KITA, HAH?"

"Ih, Nami-chan," sapa Bon-chan sok akrab. "Jauh di dalam hati, daku ini perempuan loh."

Bulu kuduk Nami langsung berdiri. Robin dan Vivi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di pojok, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Valentine tahun ini sepertinya memang akan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ehm, memangnya siapa yang mengundangmu kemari?" tanya Moda penasaran. Moda adalah istri Ace, sekaligus kakak ipar Luffy. "Seingatku, pertemuan ini kan hanya untuk kita-kita saja. Luffy pengecualian sih."

"Luffy juga sebenarnya kan dilarang!" Nami meledak lagi. Entah kenapa ia malah selalu uring-uringan sebelum hari Valentine tiba.

"Aduuuh, sebenarnya daku nggak suka menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi kalau dipaksa sih apa boleh buat."

"SIAPA YANG MEMAKSA!" Nami langsung memotong ucapan Bon-chan. Akan tetapi Bon-chan pura-pura tidak dengar dan terus merocos dengan cerewetnya.

"Begini ceritanya, kan para senior daku lagi sibuk-sibuk membuat cokelat untuk Sanji-kyun, biasalah… hanya saja Sanji-kyun bilang kalau ia menolak semua cokelat kecuali coklat dari istrinya yang keja… eh yang baik hati itu… para senior tidak percaya dan berbalik menanyai Sanji-kyun macam-macam, terbongkar deh tempat ini… daku muncul sebagai utusan senior aja kok, tapi kalau boleh ikutan bikin cokelat daku tidak bisa menolak, deh… daku suka banget sama cokelat, manis-manis gimana gitu… meskipun sebenarnya buah kesukaan daku itu semangka…"

Vivi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, jadi kedatangan Mr. 2 itu gara-gara suamimu, ya? Sudahlah kita ajak dia saja. Lebih ramai kan lebih semarak."

"Apa maksudmu…"

Nami masih ingin membela diri saat Makino muncul sambil membawa dus-dus yang berisi cokelat tawar dan berbagai bahan lainnya. Kebetulan tahun ini rumahnya yang dijadikan sasaran ajang masak-memasak. Tahun kemarin kebetulan rumah Robin yang menjadi tempat praktek mereka. Kebisingan dan kericuhan itu sempat membuat sang pemilik rumah sekaligus dojo tempat latihan itu mengasingkan diri seharian. Tahun kemarinnya lagi kebetulan rumah Moda yang ketempatan. Ace yang kala itu tengah meneliti kasus kriminal terbarunya langsung buru-buru angkat kaki. Tahun ini beruntunglah Shanks karena ia memang sedang tidak berada di rumah, sibuk menjadi mediasi perkelahian antar perompak di tengah lautan. Julukan terbarunya bukan Shanks si rambut merah lagi, tapi Shanks si juru penengah.

"Wah, Luffy juga ada di sini ya?" Makino tersenyum manis. "Pantas di luar aku melihat tumpukan besar daging monster laut."

"Iya! Bisa ajarkan aku cara membuat cokelat daging tidak?" Luffy berseru senang. "Biasanya cokelat buatan Hancock rasanya terlalu manis!"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak suka?" Hancock langsung berdiri kaget. Kebiasaan lamanya yang langsung sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan kumat bila menyangkut Luffy. Kedua matanya mulai berair. Sepertinya ia akan menangis. "Kau keterlaluan…"

"Iya, Straw-chan keterlaluan ih…"

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU!" Hancock menyembur marah. Tatapan dinginnya langsung menusuk perasaan Bon-chan yang halus lembut bagaikan sutra. "Jangan ikut campur!"

Luffy langsung meloncat dan mendekati Hancock, "manis atau tidak masakanmu pasti kuhabiskan! Aku hanya mau makan yang tidak manis kali ini!"

"Kau hanya…" Hancock menghindari tatapan Luffy. "Kau hanya menghiburku…"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan yang manis-manis!" Luffy menegaskan. "Jangan sembarangan menuduh, dong!"

Nami dan Robin saling bertatapan. Biasanya kapten mereka itu yang hobinya asal menuduh dan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan, mengakibatkan mereka sering terlibat kesulitan yang tiada habisnya. Betapa cocok Luffy dan istrinya itu.

"Sungguh?" kedua mata Hancock bersinar-sinar. "Kau berkata yang sebenarnya?"

"Sungguh!" Luffy nyengir lebar. "Percaya padaku!"

"Jadi aku ini istri yang baik, yang cocok untukmu?"

"Tentu! Kalau tidak aku takkan menikahimu!"

Hancock kembali membayangkan dirinya di tengah kebun mawar. Luffy suami pujaannya tersenyum lembut melihat dirinya. Ternyata ia istri yang baik… Mendadak Hancock nyaris jatuh karena rasa pusing yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Luffy langsung membantu Hancock tanpa diminta. Ia menggendong Hancock ke seberang ruangan, menempatkannya di atas kursi panjang dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ooh, Luffy…"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau kembali istirahat saja di sini! Jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

"Baiklah…"

Keduanya membuat para wanita di sana merasakan suatu percintaan yang bisa dibilang romantis, akan tetapi romantis dalam artian yang berbeda. Rasanya bentuk cinta yang terpancar agak sedikit menyimpang tapi ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusan mereka.

Setelah meredam perasaan istrinya yang kadang sangat sensitif itu, Luffy langsung menghampiri Bon-chan yang menangis sesenggukan di pojok dapur. Ia berseru riang. "Maafkan Hancock, ya! Istriku memang angkuh dan menyebalkan, jadi tidak usah diambil hati. Dia begitu ke siapa saja kok!"

"Begitu?" Tanya Bon-chan dengan suara pelan.

"Benar! Ayo kita masak cokelat sama-sama!"

Di seberang sana Hancock tersenyum-senyum mendengar kata-kata Luffy. _Ooh, Luffy memang pengertian, bahkan dia rela meminta maaf gara-gara ulahku… tapi kenapa dia begitu akrab dengan okama itu? Apa dia… tidak mungkin Hancock! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia mau selingkuh?_

"Hey, Hancock! Aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dengan Bon-chan loh! Dia kan okama!" Luffy berteriak seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Hancock.

Hancock langsung tersipu malu.

"Hei, apa maksudmu sih, Straw-chan! Okama begini juga kan seksi loh," ucap Bon-chan sambil menarik celana panjangnya ke atas, menunjukkan betisnya yang lebat berbulu jarang dicukur. "Seksi, kan?"

"Shishishishi…" Luffy langsung tergelak-gelak tak karuan.

_Seandainya Sanji yang melihat pasti langsung masuk UGD gara-gara muntah darah,_ pikir Nami dalam hati.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang aku bagikan bahannya, ya. Luffy, tolong ambil daging milikmu di luar dan bawa ke sini," Makino langsung memberikan instruksi. Luffy mengangguk pelan dan beranjak ke luar dengan patuh.

Makino segera membagikan coklatnya dengan rata ke semua yang hadir di sana. Khusus untuk Luffy ia memberikan cokelat hitam, mentega putih, dan panggangan extra besar yang hanya digunakan oleh Shanks saat mereka mengadakan barbekyu di halaman.

Nami terlihat sangat lihai dengan bahan yang ia siapkan. Kedua tangannya mengaduk mentega hingga berbuih. Wanginya sangat harum. Anehnya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat puas. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang bermasalah dengan dirinya?

Sementara itu Robin mengikuti aba-aba yang diberikan oleh Makino. Ia ingin sekali mencoba resep baru yang kemarin ditunjukkan oleh suaminya di majalah. Pria berambut hijau terang itu kemarin menandai cokelat trufle tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Vivi dan Moda masih berusaha memasak cokelat mereka, keduanya ingin memberikan hasil terbaik untuk masing-masing pasangan. Kekasih Vivi belum melamar secara resmi, jadinya ia ingin sekali mendorong salah satu menterinya itu agar lebih berani mengungkapkan cinta mereka di hadapan semua orang. Ia berharap cokelat yang ia buat akan menambah keberanian Kohza. Sementara itu Moda tahu Ace tengah sibuk memburu seorang penjahat berantai ke segala penjuru, jadi ia ingin Ace lebih santai sedikit.

Di sisi lain Bon-chan mengaduk cokelatnya dengan aba-aba genitnya, "une, deux, trois… voila, harum nian!"

"Apaan tuh, Bon-chan? Wanginya lumayan sedap!" Luffy menghampiri Bon-chan dengan kuas mentega di tangannya. "Colek sedikit boleh, ya?"

"Enak saja! Ini untuk Baginda Iva!" sergah Bon-chan sok jual mahal. "Fokus sama masakanmu sendiri saja, Straw-chan."

Luffy memang sedang sibuk memanggang daging berukuran raksasa di luar halaman sana. Hanya saja ia ikutan membuat lapisan cokelat di dalam dapur pada saat yang sama. Alhasil, kedua tangannya sering sekali memanjang, kadang membalik daging, dan kadang mengipasi asap yang mulai masuk ke dapur.

"Lapisan cokelatku kok baunya agak aneh nih?" Luffy mulai memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. "Apa yang salah ya?"

"Yang salah itu kau lupa mencampur mentega putih dan vanili di saat awal. Lagipula apinya jangan terlalu besar." Mendadak Sanji muncul di tengah-tengah dapur. Ia melongok ke dalam panji Bon-chan lalu berkomentar. "Cokelatnya jangan terlalu sering diaduk, nanti rasa dan warnanya bisa berubah."

"SANJI? KEBETULAN NIH! BANTU AKU MASAK, YA!" Luffy tersenyum gembira. "Aku mau bikin daging asap lapis cokelat seperti yang dibuat Hancock setiap…"

"HANCOCK!" kedua mata Sanji seketika berubah menjadi hati, lalu hatinya berdebar kencang. "Aduuh, bagaimana ini, aku ingin sekali menemui Hancock, tapi aku ke sini kan untuk memastikan Nami baik-baik saja setelah aku tanpa sengaja memberitahukan posisi kalian kepada para okama maniak itu… tapi aku ingin sekali melihat Hancock sekali saja…"

"Mau bertemu istriku? Tuh, dia lagi istirahat di seberang sana!" Luffy langsung menunjuk Hancock yang tengah berbaring di kursi panjang. Hancock saat itu tengah mengenakan _cheongsam_ merah kesukaannya dengan belahan dada rendah dan belahan kaki yang tinggi. Ia terlihat amat sangat seksi dan luar biasa menawan.

"Waaah!" Sanji membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Hasratnya sebagai seorang pria mesum membuatnya ingin langsung menghampiri Hancock, namun ia teringat sesuatu, janjinya yang dulu ia ucapkan saat meminta Nami menjadi istrinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Luffy, aku ke sini untuk…"

Mendadak kepala Sanji langsung dihantam oleh panci besar. "Apaan sih kau! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengikutiku! Lagipula apa maksudmu muncul di sini!"

"Wajar kalau aku khawatir, aku tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang menimpamu…" kata Sanji dengan kepala berlumuran darah setelah dihajar Nami. "Ah, syukurlah para okama itu tidak datang…"

"Sanji…" Nami langsung tersentuh dengan kesungguhan Sanji.

Sanji mengangguk pelan lalu segera menghampiri Makino, mencium telapak tangannya, "aku menitipkan istriku, ya. Jika ada sesuatu yang rusak atau hancur karena ulahnya aku akan segera mengganti semuanya, dia kan luar biasa pelit."

Nami langsung naik darah dan kembali melempar wajan ke kepala Sanji.

Pada akhirnya Sanji pun tidak langsung pulang ke kapalnya. Ia ikut menemani istri dan para teman-temannya itu sebagai instruktur tambahan selain Makino.

"Nah, tinggal didinginkan sejenak," ucap Sanji pelan. "Lebih bagus kalau cokelatmu ini diberikan taburan kelapa parut, Robin-chan. Rasanya akan menjadi lebih enak."

"Fufufu, cokelat ini untuk suamiku loh."

"Kalau untuk dia sih lebih baik diberikan taburan racun tikus," kata Sanji kesal, aura di sekelilingnya dipenuhi warna hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan cokelatku?" Moda mendadak bertanya. Habisnya Ace tidak pernah ambil pusing dan langsung memakan cokelat buatannya tanpa banyak komentar setiap tahun.

"Sepertinya terlalu memakai banyak susu, jadinya rasanya lebih gurih. Tapi tidak jadi soal, rasanya luar biasa kok."

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana, Sanji-san?" giliran Vivi yang bertanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya rasanya terlalu seret, ya… mungkin cokelatnya terlalu kental. Kau harus menambahkan lebih banyak air, Vivi-chan."

"Begitu? Ya, kurasa takaran airnya masih kurang…"

"Cokelatku bagaimana?"

"Aahhh, apa saja bolehlah…" Sanji agak malas memeriksa cokelat Bon-chan. Namun profesionalitasnya sebagai koki memaksa dirinya untuk mencicipi cokelat tersebut. Di luar dugaan, ternyata rasanya luar biasa enak.

"Enak sekali! Siapapun yang memakan pasti akan senang!"

"Iya dong! Daku memberikan cinta daku sepenuhnya untuk Baginda Iva!" kata Bon-chan dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya kunang-kunang di malam gelap. Sanji langsung merasa mual.

"Monsieur Sanji, bagaimana dengan cokelatku?"

"Ini cokelat terenak dan termanis, terlezat yang pernah diciptakan di dunia ini." Kedua mata Sanji langsung berubah menjadi bentuk hati saat ia mencoba cokelat buatan Nami. "Lebih enak kalau kau menyuapiku dari mulut ke mulut."

"TUH KAN! DIA SELALU BERKATA BEGITU!" Nami langsung ngambek. "Padahal cokelat buatannya jauh lebih enak! Dasar koki subjektif!"

Ketahuan juga alasan di balik kekesalan Nami setiap Valentine. Rupanya Sanji selalu memasak cokelat yang rasanya selalu jauh lebih enak daripada cokelat buatan Nami. Yang lebih parah, Sanji selalu beranggapan bahwa cokelat buatannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan cokelat Nami.

"Kurasa rasa cinta yang membuat cokelat Nami terasa jauh lebih enak, bukan begitu, Sanji?" Robin membantu menengahi perkara yang sebenarnya tidak perlu itu. "Nami benar-benar beruntung, ya."

"Bicara soal keberuntungan, sepertinya yang paling beruntung Valentine tahun ini Luffy," Makino tersenyum manis. "Lihat saja."

Luffy tengah memberikan sedikit cokelat buatannya kepada Hancock, namun wanita cantik itu langsung menutup hidungnya. "Luffy, aku tidak tahan baunya…"

"Biasanya kau mau makan, rasanya enak loh!" Luffy langsung menelan cokelat buatannya sendiri. "Tuh, rasanya enak kok! Sanji kan yang membantuku!"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu, baunya membuatku mual…" Hancock terlihat benar-benar pucat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. "Kita pulang ke kapal saja, yuk."

"Ada apa sih, sebenarnya?" Luffy terheran-heran. "Ya sudah! Kita pulang!"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa tidak periksa di sini saja? Di dekat sini ada klinik kok!" Makino mendekati kedua suami istri itu. "Luffy, bawa Hancock ke dokter desa saja ya."

"Aku tidak sakit!" Hancock membela diri. Akan tetapi sekeliling udara yang manis dan dipenuhi oleh cokelat itu membuatnya semakin mual. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa begini. Ia menjadi aneh. _Apa aku terkena penyakit dan akan meninggal?_

"Maksud Makino, Hancock sedang…" Nami langsung menutup mulutnya. "WAAH! LUFFY AKAN JADI AYAH!"

DOOOOONGGGG!

Hancock membelalak kaget. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia menatap Luffy dengan gembira. "Benarkah?"

"Yah, kita kan sering begituan, bisa saja kau jadi hamil," timpal Luffy seenaknya. Reaksinya datar-datar saja seakan ia tidak begitu senang ataupun sedih. Hancock langsung terluka melihat reaksi Luffy yang seperti itu.

"Luffy, kenapa kau sepertinya tidak senang?"

"BODOH, MANA MUNGKIN STRAW-CHAN TIDAK SENANG?" Bon-chan langsung berseru gembira, memegang tangan Luffy dan melompat-lompat. "SELAMAT YA, LUFFY!"

Luffy masih terlihat seperti itu, reaksinya agak aneh. Namun mendadak ia langsung berteriak kaget, "EEEHHH? BENARKAH!"

Luffy langsung menghempaskan Bon-chan ke udara dan memeluk Hancock erat-erat. Bon Chan selaku korban yang bersangkutan langsung terpental entah ke mana.

"AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

"SUNGGUH?" Hancock tersenyum malu-malu. "KAU SERIUS?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau diperiksa di klinik murahan begitu! Aku ingin pulang ke Pulau Perempuan!"

"Shishishi, dasar kau menyusahkan! Baiklah!" Luffy tertawa-tawa lepas. "Ayo, kita berlayar ke Pulau perempuan!"

"Dasar, otaknya selalu lambat untuk urusan yang penting begitu," Sanji berkomentar, menghisap rokoknya dengan perlahan. "Yuk, kita pulang mademoiselle, aku punya sedikit kejutan untukmu."

Nami tersenyum menyambut ajakannya.

Begitulah Valentine kali ini bagi Hancock dan Luffy. Meskipun kali ini Hancock tidak memberinya cokelat, namun ia memberikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga, sesuatu yang membuat Luffy menjadi sangat gembira. Dalam pemeriksaan selanjutnya, akhirnya diketahui bahwa Hancock tengah mengandung empat bulan.

"Terima kasih, Hancock!" seru Luffy bahagia. "Asyik! Aku akan jadi ayah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain pada hari Valentine, Robin segera memberikan cokelat buatannya kepada suami yang paling ia sayangi. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau memberikannya langsung, akan tetapi Zoro mendadak muncul di perpustakaan pribadinya.

"Ini cokelat trufle yang kuminta?" Zoro bertanya, mengerutkan alisnya. "Rasanya agak berbeda dari yang kutahu sih, tetapi enak juga!"

"Sanji yang membantuku memasak."

"Kenapa si alis keriting bisa berada di sana? Katamu hanya untuk para wanita! Memang dia sudah menjadi waria?"

"Ufufufu…"

Tempat lain, peternakan sapi di Grand Line, Moda langsung memberikan cokelatnya pada Ace yang lagi-lagi tidak banyak berkomentar. Setidaknya tampangnya yang senang itu cukup memberikan Moda rasa puas.

"Sudah yang keberapa kali ini, Ace?"

"Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya dia orang ketiga puluh satu dengan nama Blackbeard."

"Cokelatnya bagaimana?"

"Hmmm."

_Lagi-lagi begitu…_ pikir Moda dalam hati. _Sudahlah, apa mau dikata…_

Di tengah padang pasir Alubarna, Vivi malu-malu menyerahkan cokelatnya kepada Kohza. Kohza gembira sekali menyambut cokelat yang ia berikan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Vivi sangat bahagia. Sepertinya tahun ini impiannya akan jadi kenyataan!

Bagaimana dengan Bon-chan? Bon-chan bingung karena setiap Valentine Iva selalu memperoleh segunung cokelat penuh cinta dari semua pengikutnya. Mungkin saja cokelatnya baru akan dimakan tahun depannya lagi, namun perasaan berharga yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak ingin ia lupakan begitu saja. Sambil menari-nari dan berputar, Bon-chan menaruh cokelatnya di depan gerbang istana lalu berlalu dengan angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ngetik iseng kenapa jadi panjang begini? <strong>

**Sudahlah, yang penting bisa menyenangkan hati deh! XD**


End file.
